dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ObsidianDraconis
Vandalism Reports ---- vandalized Necromancy. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 11:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- sunbrst seems to be a mistake and requires deletion. Stumbled upon it by selecting a random page. Renamed (talk) 17:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- VANDALISM was spotted on Maker's Finger. I cleaned it the best I could and just used the previous page design. I then updated it a bit, but realized I better report it in case it continued. Spotted and cleaned @ 9:00 AM EST on Nov 19, 2012. Thanks in advance. Core N (talk) 18:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, two new pages were created with nonsense information. http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Magian_Crutch and http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Cast_stone. I made the last one a redirect page, but the other page's name is wrong so it just needs to be deleted. AeonsLegend (talk) 21:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Currently my time on the wiki will be limited. Responses will be posted as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience! __TOC__ Elemental Templates I just whipped up a nice blue-themed version of the template at . I was wondering if you think it would be worthwhile to switch the Elemental skills to tables with similar colors. Here is an example, and I've already applied the new template to Frazil if you want to see it in action: You get the idea; it's basically just a cut-and-paste of the DDSkills, but reskinned. I think it would look nice on the elemental skill pages, and maybe on the enchanted weapon pages. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 06:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, It would be a nice touch to the infoboxes. The only thing to keep in mind, it might complicate the create page template for adding a Skill or Weapon. A create page would have to be created for each element and the weapon or skill it represents. Or alternatively, the infoboxes simply changed manually, once the skill page is created. Similar to what you did with the Frazil skill above. This will include complicating create page templates for DLC and future sequels. If you do decide to go that avenue be sure that you use the existing built in categories with the added element category you are using. I updated the coding for so it creates the correct built in categories. Thanks for running it by me first. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 09:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The only other quibble I have with the template is the automatic categorization. I'm trying to figure out how to supress it on all pages but the main, but the code/template eludes me. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Is there a particular reason that you want to supress the automatic categories? ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, for the pages it's on it places them in the categories, while my intention here was only to display an example of the table. That would solve the problem I think. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply to inquiries Hi, Thanks for the response, will do! With regards to the blue themed ice based skill set. Is this going ahead so we can go and change the articles? Regarding the discussion above, I was wondering if it might be a good idea to create a category on a skill template page that mentions the skill needs to be reformated to fit the coloring of the element. This way you can keep one template page to use when creating the page and the page informs the creator to match the correct element. Or you could add a format of ALL elements to the template page so the creator can choose one and simply delete the others. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Actually you bring up a good idea. We could probably make that work. I believe I have a solid idea on how to go about it that incorporates a create page. I will wait until Methodic finishes up the templates before doing so. : Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright cool. So we can go ahead and update the existing pages when the infobox templates are done?--AeonsLegend (talk) 16:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Based on the discussion this is how I decided to go about it. I will add to the weapons later on. ::: Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) i attempted to add ur psn. im interested with helping out with the wiki but bc im new to this, it would be helpful if u gave me a few suggestions, then i could start editing alot. alot of the info i tried to look up the last few weeks was not there, but some has been added since. also some of your editors are still around lv40 first character/ first playthrough it is still my first playthrough also, but i am currently lv78 just running around the everfall in post-game, superlooting and fighting everything. while they fill in the blanks for the regular game i could get started on the everfall if it is needed. if it needs to be said i do now how to spell words completely and correctly, but for communication i use slang, abbrev., and not as strict on spelling corrections. editing a page requires strict spelling and grammar usage. if u need writing samples i posted in two blogs so far, Vocaton builds(user: MethodicMockingbird), ideas for dragons dogma 2(user: AeonsLegend). I posted in a third blog about helping newbies but it is not relevant information and was more for the first blog wiki trophy whether help is needed or not, a response would be appreciated. thank you for your time ff7 cid vs. Arisen.. bboy battle fiasco? 04:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Obsidian, Alright, noted. Will not do so in the future. A91 knightblade (talk) 08:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis, I upload an image originally posted by Ashister. Called swordman . I made some cropping to it to show how the swordman's plate looks like. I wish to make a referrencing back to him, as it is due credit for his effort in uploading it back then. Could you aid me in editing the image so as to avoid any "plagarism" issues. Thank you so much. A91 knightblade (talk) 12:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC)